Tsar Mikahil Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov III of Russia
Early Life Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov was born on June 15, 1712 to a wealthy family living in Madrid, Spain. His mother, Anastasiya, was from St. Petersburg, Russia, and had connections to the Tsar's family in Russia. His father was named Sibyl. Sibyl was born in Wales to a poor family, and was quite nomadic until he met Anastasiya in St. Petersburg. While living in Madrid, Anastasiya's mother fell ill with pneumonia, so the family moved to St. Petersburg to aid her. While there, Mikhail went to the Imperial School of the Arts, and studied art, literature, and music. He also had many tutors come to the Volkov estate to teach him skills such as calligraphy and language. Mikhail, who was born speaking Russian and Spanish at home, had a grasp for language. His language tutors were astonished at the pace he learned each language. By the age of 9, Mikhail spoke English, Russian, Dutch, Spanish and French. Fluently. He also excelled in literature, and won many essay contests. Finding the Right Path When Mikhail was 15, his family took him on a vacation to the Caribbean. They went to many British colonies, and Mikhail loved every bit of it. When he returned to Russia, he longed for another visit. For his 18th birthday, Mikhail bought a nice cottage on the British controlled island of Port Royal. He was interested by the strong British influence there, so he packed up and moved to London, England. There, he met with many British embassy men as well as soldiers. Mikhail had always longed to fight in the Imperial Russian Army when he was a boy, and took this as his chance. He voyaged all the way back to Russia, and enlisted in the Tsar's army. He was 23 years old. Army Life When Mikhail joined the army, he was given a very high position, due to his family's aristocratic status. Mikhail was immediately shipped off to Turkey, as it was the Russo-Turkish War. He made a friend in the army, who was named Aaron. Aaron was like Mikhail, quite intelligent, but Aaron knew so much about wars and famous battles and military leaders. He would ramble aimlessly alot, like a living timeline, describing when each war started, when it ended, and when a new one started. He was still a good friend to Mikhail. Unfortunately, on May 1, 1737, Aaron was killed by an Ottoman soldier. Angry, Mikhail lashed out on a rampage, murdering many enemies on an invasion to an Ottoman camp, though he knew that death and pain would not ever avenge. While on a mission, Mikhail was shot in the torso. He was not fatally wounded, and doctors saved him at the medical camp. But, the doctors could not manage to remove the bullet, which was lodged in Mikhail. It remains inside of him to this day. Returning home After the Russo-Turkey war ended, Mikhail returned home to his family in St. Petersburg, and they were overjoyed to see him. The Volkov's threw a party at Volkov Manor, one of the finest mansions in all of Russia. While there, Mikhail met a man by the name of Andrew Norrington Mallace, who was the Tsar of Russia at the time. Mallace offered Mikhail a position in the Royal Family of Russia, as the Prince and head of Commerce. Mikhail graciously accepted, and began his work immediately. Mikhail moved out of the Volkov Manor and into his own private palace, which was deemed "Volkov Palace". '' ''